


Superman

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [24]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Season/Series 01, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Superman' by Sandi Thom.





	Superman

He was supposed to be the smartest guy in any room, and in a lot of ways, he was.

Still, Penny couldn’t help but think it was strange how a guy with a IQ as high as Sheldon had could spend so much time with her and never realise how she really felt about him.

She came to California for her career, she wasn’t expecting love.

Maybe someday the stars would align and the miracle would happen. Until then, Penny will have to wait for the one man she might never actually be able to have, as unobtainable as Superman.


End file.
